zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tough But Sweet
It´s a warm late May night, a perfect timing for a walk in the park For the hero cop herself and her husband, the famous slick Nick It´s so warm here outside that it might as well be summer already The park is so green and beautiful, and our home isn´t too far away We cross the bridge to the park while holding hands, hearing the sounds of crickets I wear my green shirt and pants, whereas you have your gray blouse and black shorts Smiling, you also wear a flower crown I just made for you recently It really suits you, for nobody brings out the summer joys in me as much as you, my Judy We sit down on a bench under a big oak tree, looking at the stars while being very close I pull out a small box of candy, offering some to my wife Hard but tasty chocolates I´ve always loved to buy from a local store ever since I was a kit In a way, they have something in common with you the more I think about it My honey bunny, you´re both strong and adorable at the same time One can tell it just by looking at your appearance A muscular and athletic bunny like you is more than fit for the force But you´ve also got plenty of feminine beauty in you, as I can see from your attractive looks Your soft long ears, cute little tail, fair purple eyes and a voice so sweet it always puts me in a good mood I compliment you with those words, causing you to blush and feel flattered Judy, you never give up during any case, always trying your best And when those important to you are in danger, bad guys better watch out! Whether going on undercover missions or keeping an eye on suspects during night shifts Your deeds in the force always give a good name to rabbits But there´s something you´re more loyal to than just the ZPD It´s your heart and dream to make the world a better place, where you´ve succeeded You´ve got all the best qualities any female mammal can have The courage of a lioness, the beauty of a vixen and the heart of a rabbit doe After finishing the chocolate, you sit closer to my lap on the bench, holding hands It´s a very quiet, romantic moment, with only a single street lamp lighting the darkness From picking primroses to you to romantic dinners together and walking under the same umbrella All of those moments make me feel like I´m in the company of the princess of Zootopia When I look into your face, I don´t see just any young rabbit officer I see the world´s greatest friend, wife and protector Maybe I´m an emotional fox, but I feel so special every time you´re close to me Thanks to you, I´ll never have to feel down or alone You lie close to my shoulders, letting me pet your big, fluffy ears It´s one of the most beautiful parts in your body, along with your eyes, butt and hips With you, I love spending any holiday or special day that I hold dear We get especially romantic during summers and Christmases in particular However, I love nothing more than sleeping close to you every night, with my wife in my arms Just like during those moments, I can currently hear how my heart beats in time with yours You call me your handsome foxy boy as you tightly hug your husband I´ve noticed how both your toughness and sweetness have strengthened since we got married That makes you good material to be a mother too, I can´t wait to see that day happening I can so picture you reading, feeding and singing a lullaby to our future darling Just thinking of that fills my head with joyful, loving thoughts Causing me to bury your adorable face into dozens of kisses You do the same to me even harder during this moment in the moonlight My green eyes are full of love and joy as I feel the touch of your warm, soft fur against my chest This close bond that brought hope to our lives can never be broken It´s what you get when your loved one is a true heroine Judy, your iron will and heart are gold are worthy of all the respect you get The latter of which is where my real place in the world lies at My heart is also where you will always find care and affection Even when our time is gone, my love for you will still live on You´re the most beautiful woman in the world and a wonderful soulmate A gorgeous doe with a personality tough but sweet. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon stories